


Di supereroi e fantasticherie

by michirukaiou7



Series: Somewhere I belong [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Blaine Anderson is Nightbird, M/M, Nightbird (Glee), Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/klainendar2014.html">The Klaine Advent drabble challenge 2014</a>, 07. Grace</p><p>Poi si ricordava che, santo cielo, quello non era il principe azzurro col cavallo bianco ma un essere umano vero, quindi di sicuro avrà avuto i suoi momenti di normalità.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di supereroi e fantasticherie

Alla fine divenne una consuetudine, una delle migliori che Kurt avesse mai avuto: ogni giovedì, e talvolta anche martedì, dopo la sua ronda, Nightbird bussava al vetro della sua finestra; non era molto sano per il suo sonno di bellezza attendere così a lungo, ma a conti fatti una volta tornato a casa, cucinato, cenato, fatto il suo turno per sistemare la cucina, lottato per il suo turno in bagno, indossato un outfit da casa _ma_ scelto accuratamente, completata la sua routine di bellezza e messosi a studiare, le due non erano poi così lontante.

E poi Nightbird non riusciva a trattenersi più di un’ora – col tempo Kurt aveva imparato a cogliere i segni di profonda stanchezza che nei primi tempi gli erano parsi invisibili. Come il modo in cui il supereroe stringeva spesso gli occhi, come se la luce inizasse a dargli fastidio e non potesse stropicciarseli, con i guanti e la maschera di mezzo; il modo in cui il gel smetteva di fare presa sui capelli, che iniziavano ad arricciarsi qua e là, sulla nuca e sulla fronte; c’erano i movimenti, più lenti e quasi faticosi, forse perché il costume da supereroe ad un certo punto iniziava ad essere un fastidio.

Eppure i modi rimanevano perfettamente educati, come se nemmeno la stanchezza e qualunque cosa avesse visto quella notte, o quella vita privata di cui lui non sapeva niente, fossero in grado di guastare i modi del suo ospite – che si annunciava sempre con dei colpetti al vetro, anche se la finestra era già aperta, che non scendeva dal davanzale senza prima essere stato invitato, che si scusava se lo trovava con ancora le ultime tracce di crema del rito serale sul viso e chiedeva se voleva che aspettasse fuori; che non si sedeva mai sul letto, ma sul pavimento (“perché non hai idea su cosa mi sono poggiato o rotolato, oggi!”), che sembrava non avere mai né fame, né sete, né sonno né altro finché non gli veniva offerto qualcosa.

Era una delicatezza che forse affascinava Kurt più di tutto il resto, che lo faceva perdere in elucubrazioni ad occhi aperti durante il giorno che lo rendevano paonazzo quando veniva distratto, immaginando come fosse Nightbird fuori dalla sua divisa, con gli abiti di tutti i giorni: se fosse il tipo che lascia passare avanti le signore, che tiene aperta la porta anche agli estranei, che fa sedere gli anziani e se – questa era la parte su cui la sua immaginazione si soffermava la quasi totalità del tempo – era di quelli che ti spostano la sedia per farti accomodare a tavola, che ti apre la portiera della macchina, che insiste per pagare il conto, che magari sa pure destreggiarsi alla perfezione tra le varie posate dei ristoranti.

Poi si ricordava che, santo cielo, quello non era il principe azzurro col cavallo bianco ma un essere umano vero, quindi di sicuro avrà avuto i suoi momenti di normalità – buttare in terra la roba poggiata sul lavandino quando arrancava lì per lavarsi i denti di mattina, inciampare sullo stuoino di casa quando era soprappensiero, imprecare contro il traffico o i pendolari maleducati che si facevano strada a spintoni, soffiarsi il naso ogni minuto, lacrimando, quando aveva il raffreddore...

Però lui non faceva parte della sua esistenza quotidiana, quindi si sentiva in diritto di ricamare un po’, qua e là, quando la giornata era pesante e il tempo uno schifo, quando si trovava la gente arrampicata addosso in metropolitana e avrebbe solo voluto essere altrove – e allora si permetteva i suoi sogni ad occhi aperti, beandosi della loro irrealtà da fantasia adolescenziale, incurante che il suo ricamare sulla realtà a volte assumesse le dimensioni di decine di metri quadrati di punto croce mentale.

Oh, non capita tutti i giorni di avere una cotta per un supereroe affascinante, poteva anche coccolarsi le sue fantasie come voleva, no?


End file.
